The Adventures of Korron Zeria: The Saber Quest
by Corey M. Smith
Summary: A series of short stories about my Star Wars Galaxies Character. Korron Zeria is on a series of quests to create a new lightsaber. His adventures will take him all across the galaxy, will he be successful?
1. The Pearl

Korron slowed his speeder to a halt, in the desolate canyon ahead stood the infamous Krayt Dragon, and judging by its size, this particular one was practically ancient. Krayts never stopped growing in their lifetime, so the older ones got huge. Bigger than most ships.

He looked at it from behind a nearby rock, wishing he had a camera. But that was not why he'd come to the Krayt Graveyard. He'd come for one thing, a pearl. A Krayt Pearl, to construct a new Lightsaber. His old one had worked okay over the years, but _only_ that…just_ okay_. His new one would be better…much better…and a Krayt Pearl was a key component.

Korron reached out to the force, in order to better concentrate. This was not going to be easy, fighting something _that_ big. He cleared his mind of any doubt, and ignited the blade of his current saber.

The Krayt didn't seem to notice the sound, and didn't even notice Korron charging at him until he got about fifty meters away, turning to bare its teeth angrily at him.

Some of them were larger than _he_ was.

It pulled back one of its front feet and clawed at Korron, who barely managed to duck out of the way in time to see it opening its huge jaws. Korron swiftly rolled in between its two front legs and ended up underneath its belly. He slashed his blade across it, and the krayt screamed in obvious pain, but it was so large, the blade had not done any serious damage. Furious, it stepped to the side and whipped its tail at Korron, who, distracted by the painfully loud screech, couldn't get away in time. The force knocked Korron back into the sand nearly twenty meters away, his lightsaber another five behind him.

The Krayt turned at him and charged, giving Korron no chance to retrieve his weapon. He jumped to the left of the Krayt and launched a serious amount of force lightning at its ribs. The Krayt let out a minor squeal. Once again, Korron couldn't manage to penetrate its extremely tough hide. He had one thing left to try.

The Krayt turned around to face Korron, who made no attempt to escape, but instead unleashed another barrage of force lightning, this time aimed at the dragon's face, in particular its eyes. The Krayt screamed louder than the first time, clawing furiously in Korron's direction, but without its sight, came no where close. Korron continued, relentlessly, until the large creature fell, numb, to the ground, its open jaws a few meters in front of Korron. The lightning had shredded its nervous system.

Korron allowed himself to fall back into the sand, taking a deep breath to relax. He couldn't help but smile. _Hold on a minute._ He told himself. _You're only half done…_

The smile faded. He stood up and stretched his right hand, his saber flying into it and igniting.

_Here comes the "fun" part._

Actually _retrieving_ the pearl…


	2. The Hilt

Korron climbed out of the cockpit of his modified X-wing, taking a deep breath of Rori's cool, humid air, a stark contrast to the air on Tatooine. It was refreshing. He looked around the crude base the Rebellion had managed to construct, and the various Rebel soldiers who seemed oblivious to his landing, more concentrated on the battle at hand.

This, was Restuss. At one time a small, peaceful town, it was now a battlefield. The city itself had been mostly destroyed during a massive explosion during the battle. Imperials had of course blamed the Rebellion, but it had probably been an orbital bombardment from one of the Imperial Star Destroyers.

The battle itself had gone on for months now, and Korron had helped out many times, but he'd recently heard rumors...rumors that if true, would prove to be very useful to him, and his quest for a new, more powerful Lightsaber.

Apperently, the Emperor had a peticular interest in the city, and it was rumored he's sent one of his "Hands" to lead and assist his troops in securing it.

And an Emperor's Hand would be very powerful, as well as...valuable.

Korron's current lightsaber had been made out of scrap, literally, minus the crystals, which he'd been lucky enough to find in various places...He'd made his saber with the little knowledge he had at the time, and even now he wouldn't ordinarily be able to construct a great saber. An Emperor's Hand however...would.

He would kill the Hand and simply study it's saber, hopefully learning how to create a good one himself.

Not bothering to check in with the commanding officer, Korron headed towards the battle.

_"This is going to be interesting."_ He thought. And indeed it would be.

Korron carefully snuck through the remains of buildings, careful to mask his presence with the force. In a clearing ahead he saw a large number of Stormtroopers, prepared to engage any Rebels they might find.

Too bad for them it was Korron.

In a flash, he was moving, and by the time they'd figured out what was going on, it was far too late. Lightsaber ignited, he lept high into the air and landed behind a surprised trooper. Swinging his blade back, Korron decapitated him, before blocking a flood of laser fire from the other troopers. Korron smirked, and jumped forward, slashing his blade across the chest of another, who fell back with a muffled scream, catching a brief glimpse of Korron electrocuting one of his squadmates to death with force lightning before losing consciousness for his last time.

Korron lost himself in battle, and in the force, letting it guide his every move. He barely noticed how few troopers were left, and before he knew it, they were all gone, replaced by an empty clearing, filled with white, armoured corpses, many in several pieces. And then he realized, he hadn't been able to mask his force presence during the fight...which meant that the Emperor's Hand had probably sensed-

"Welcome Jedi." A voice said somewhere behind Korron. He calmly turned to see a young women, dressed in a full, red bodysuit, and dark hair standing some 10 meters away. "You are not the first of your kind to come here..." She clenched a lightsaber in her hand, the saber that Korron needed, the one he'd come for.

"That doesn't surprise me." He said honestly, it didn't, though most other jedi would have probably come for much more noble reasons than he did..."I'm surpised none of them managed to kill you."

"Foolish jedi!" she spat, "You're powers are no match for the dark side!"

He tried to keep himself from laughing.

"Obviously you didn't see me take out those troops." He nodded his head to the side, where most of the now dead Stormtroopers were. "You see, I'm no ordinary jedi...my powers _are_ a match for the dark side..."

"Oh?" She said sarcastically, "And what makes you think that?"

"I'm a dark jedi...just like you."

Her confident smile faded, and her blood red saber ignited.

"What? You don't have anything else to say?"

She charged.

"...and we were having such a nice conversation, too."

Their blades met, and Korron could tell she was focusing all of her rage towards him. He had to concentrate.

He pushed her back and slipped into the force, letting it guide him as it had earlier, while also drawing on his anger...

They both blocked each other's attacks almost perfectly, but slowly, she began loosing ground, until she found herself backed up against the wall of the destroyed starport. Desperately, she swung her saber down towards his legs, but angled it too low, and with a small dodge back, he thrust his blade up, and through her right wrist. She let out a short scream and fell to her knees, as Korron deactivated his lightsaber.

"What's the matter jedi?" She asked, "Aren't you going to kill me?"

Korron smirked, she obviously didn't get it yet.

"Of course I am." He grabbed her neck pulled her up against the wall. She gasped for breath and tried to escape with her only remaining hand. "But there are many more ways to kill, than with a lightsaber." He loosened his grip a little, just enough, so she could breath, and remain conscious. He smirked, and shot a powerful surge of force lightning directly into her body from the hand that held her neck. She screamed as her nervous system was ripped apart, and kept screaming, until at last, her scream finally died out.

Releasing his grip, he watched as her body fell uselessly to the ground, then walked over and pulled the lightsaber from her cold, severed hand, placing it on his belt.

He had what he'd came for.

He was one step closer now.


End file.
